


Being Equals with the Demon Prince

by SleepyHydra



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cute, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Other, everyone is still a simp for MC, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyHydra/pseuds/SleepyHydra
Summary: Diavolo giving a piggyback ride to MC around the RAD campus! Gender neutral, and can be interpreted as platonic or romantic. Enjoy~
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 196





	Being Equals with the Demon Prince

I gaze at the crows outside as I sit on one of the stone benches in the RAD courtyard. The crows seem to be pecking at crumbs as a nice breeze rustles their feathers.

"Ah, MC! There you are!" I look up and see the Demon Prince himself grinning from ear to ear. I return a smile and beam at him.

"Dia! It's great to see you again." 

Diavolo flushes a bit when he hears the nickname but quickly composes himself. How cute. Ever since I've been a student at RAD, I offered to tell Diavolo more about the world I'm from. We've grown closer and gone past formalities.

"I recently learned something about the human realm and I was wondering if you could tell me more." I nod as he sits next to me. "Piggyback rides aren't actually holding piggies?"

I can't help but chuckle at Diavolo's expression. He tilted his head like a dog while he innocently questioned me. 

"Right. So ‘piggyback rides’ is just an expression. There are two people, and one person carries the other on their back and holds their legs." I try to gesture the positions as I explain, but poor Diavolo seems to be more confused.

"Hmm I don't think I quite fully understand yet. Can I try to piggyback ride with you MC?"

I ponder for a bit. Diavolo has a large stature even in his human form. He will need to carry me for this to work.

"Of course we can try!" I step onto the bench so I can stand. Diavolo stands in front of me and outstretches his arms into a T-pose.

"Dia, why don't you curl your arms a bit? Your hands will rest under my knees when we do this." The prince hummed in agreement as he maneuvered himself. Perfect.

I wrap my arms around Diavolo's shoulders first, and then I slot my legs between his arms.

"MC! We've done the piggyback ride!" Diavolo chuckles, and I can feel it as I press against his back. I giggle as I inhale his cologne. It suits the prince well.

"Good job Dia. You can put me d-" Diavolo takes off in a sprint. I grasp his shoulders more tightly. "D-Dia?! Where are we going?"

"Let's go show the others! I must share this experience, it's what this exchange program is all about!" His footsteps echo the hallways.

"Are you sure? They might be in class or you will need to search all over campus for them. Beel and Belphie might be in the cafeteria though." Ah, I shouldn't have mentioned the whereabouts of anyone. Diavolo stalled himself and began running in a different direction.

"The twins will love to see this! I know Belphegor is prone to sleeping anywhere, so Beelzebub can easily do a piggyback ride!" 

I don't know if I should be encouraging or discouraging Diavolo's impulsive behavior. At the next council meeting, I should advocate for Barb's to get a bit more free time or something..

We bust through the cafeteria doors and Dia bolts towards Beel. It's not hard to miss the Avatar of Gluttony after all, he has a mountain of food in front of him.

Beel spots us and waves us over. Belphie is snoring into a pile of plastic bags. "Hello Diavolo and MC."

"Beelzebub! Have you heard of a piggyback ride? I am doing one with MC right now!" I rest my head in Dia's Auburn hair and sheepishly grin at Beel.

"A piggyback ride? I think we call those 'witchsnatches' here in the Devildom." Beel wipes a smudge of ketchup off his face. "And in the Celestial Realm, we called them 'cherub holds'".

The realms have similarities I suppose, like how there is DevilTube! But if there's commonalities, maybe Dia just wanted to give me a piggyback and is feigning ignorance..

"How interesting Beelzebub! We should be going now, we will see you two at the council meeting later today." Beel nodded and Belphie is now covered in a mountain of wrappers and napkins. I can't even see him anymore, Beel sure eats fast..

Diavolo storms out of the cafeteria and down the hall. He's been carrying me for a while, isn't he tired?

"Hey Dia? Aren't you getting tired from carrying me for so long?"

"No MC," Diavolo shakes his head in disagreement. "I'm not tired at all."

I smile, of course he's not. He's the demon prince. I snuggle into his neck and get more comfy. Diavolo isn't running around like earlier thankfully, so now we are just strolling. Some students stop and stare for a second but then look away. No one would dare question the devil himself I suppose..

"MC? Lord Diavolo?" I turn my head and see the top of Luke's puffy hat. 

"Hello Luke!" "Hey~" He furrowed his eyebrows at us.

"W-what did you do to MC?" Luke paced around us and scanned my body. "Are they hurt? Did something happen?"

I giggle, "I'm not hurt, Dia here is just giving me a piggyback ride!"

Diavolo nods adding, "You may be more familiar with the term 'cherub holds' as Beelzebub informed us."

Luke sighed, "Oh okay, well don't worry me like that! Anyways, are you two dat-"

"Luke, there you are!" Simeon walked up to us. "Our potions class is soon. And hello Lord Diavolo and MC!"

"Hello Simeon!" Diavolo beams at the angels. "Let's not be late to our classes now, I will see you all later."

The two angels wave goodbye and head off. Diavolo gently sets me down and whispers softly into my ear.

"I will give you a piggyback ride later from your last class. We can arrive in style to the student council meeting today!" Diavolo grins, knowing I can't say no to his smile. I nod and we bid farewell.

Ah, I might be late for my next class if I don't hurry now! Maybe I got used to Diavolo carrying me...

\-------

"Greetings students council!" Dia busts the doors open as there are gasps and looks of shocks. Aside from Beel and Belphie.

"Lord Diavolo," Lucifer arose from his chair and faced us. "Is MC hurt? Do they need to be healed?"

Diavolo chuckled in response as I buried my face into his neck in embarrassment. "Not at all, MC is strong and as healthy as ever! I am giving them a piggyback ride."

"Oh, I see how it is~" Asmo rested his head on his arm. He gave a Cheshire-like grin at the sight of us. "Diavolo wasn't gentle in bed, I expect nothing less from our dear demon prince!"

I look up to see Levi avoiding eye contact with me, Satan rolling his eyes, and Mammon about to lose it.

"Lord Diavolo, w-why'd ya do that?!" Mammon spluttered and thrust his thumb towards his own chest. "I am MC's first after all!"

Why isn't Diavolo saying anything? These brothers are misinterpreting the situation. But Diavolo does like to rile them up for fun, of course he's not clearing the air, little s-

Lucifer exasperatedly sighs, "Well if MC is perfectly healthy, put them down so we can begin the council meeting."

Diavolo sets me down and sheepishly grins at me while he makes his way to his throne. I sit down next to Mammon. He grumbles while he scoots his own chair closer to mine.

"Since you two are late," Lucifer began. "I will deliver your punishment for your tardiness later today, MC."

"Lucifer, that's not fair!" I protest, "We were barely late and all we are going to talk about are some stupid budgeting plan anyways."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes and glared at me. "Are you trying to worsen your punishment? Very well then."

Ah, I should shut up now. Mammon nudged my shoulder to be quiet. I look down from Lucifer as Diavolo laughs.

"Lucifer, try not to be so harsh on MC." Diavolo leans towards Lucifer as Lucifer backs away. "I shall join the punishment as well. It's my fault as much as theirs."

I internally groan as Diavolo smiles in my direction. Diavolo is going to tease me during the punishment, isn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading about a little adventure with Dia! I downloaded the game because I saw a fanart of him haha


End file.
